1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved universal connector for interconnecting a pair of elongated elements and more particularly relates to a universal connector especially well suited for use in railings, guard rails and the like, particularly of the type used on stairways, boats, machinery platforms and other places where the security of a railing structure is desired.
More particularly the universal connector of the present invention is especially adapted for use with elongated members which are arranged in adjustable angular relation and secured together with the connector. The connector is especially desirable because drilling, welding or cutting of the elongated members is not required as in many connectors of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents pertain to clamps, brackets, fittings and connectors used for interconnecting elongated elements in adjustable angular relation:
Manton's No. 116848, PA0 Newton No. 1,056,574, PA0 Falk No. 1,423,927, PA0 MacBeth No. 2,392,932, PA0 Thurnauer No. 4,150,907